Christmas Delights !
by wellwisher123
Summary: Jayden and Emily celebrated christmas ...oneshot ! plz read and review ..!


Christmas was coming up. The samurais were busy planning their gifts for each other. Jayden and Emily were training right now .

While they were sparring they started to talk .

" Do you do anything besides training ?' Emily asked Jayden as she blocked one of his moves .

" Nope " was the only reply she got .

" Nothing ?" Emily asked surprised

" Well I used to like photography but later on just left it as it distracted me " Jayden said as he sparred.

" But you should never give up your hobbies , like I didn't .I still play flute " Emily shrugged .

" Hmm...yeah but still everyone has to give up to gain something right ?" Jayden asked

" Touché" said Emily .Both of them sparred for a while and then stopped .

' Nice work Em " he said

" Thanks " she beamed .

Later on that day ...

Emily was cuddled up in her bed thinking . _what should I get Jayden ? _She was paying with her family's photograph in her hand .suddenly realisation dawned on her face. _Photograph! That's it ..Jayden loved Photography ..._and with that thought she went to sleep .

CHRISTMAS EVE ...

" Come on come on . I wanna open the presents " Emily was jumping up and down like a 5 yr old kid ." calm down Emily !" Mia shrieked

" Everyone here ?" Emily checked .Everyone nodded .

" Awesome ...lets open the presents then . " Emily said while clapping her hands . Everyone laughed . "Go ahead Em " said Antonio with a chuckle.

Emily got a yellow jumper from Mia , a new flute from Mike , A scarf from Mentor Ji,a braclet from Antonio and a pair of yellow gloves from Kevin . She was about to open Jayden's gift when all of a sudden everyone ran out the shiba mansion apparently looking from Mike's gift . The only one left behind were Jayden and Emily . Emily decided to open the gift and gasped . It was a yellow locket with a heart in the middle that opened – they were two pictures in it .One was of her and Serena while the other was of the six rangers grinning madly.

" Wow ...I can't take this Jay " She said even though she liked it , scratch that loved it , it was quite expensive .

" Wh..Why not ?"Jayden asked bewildered

" It must have cost a fortune " Emily mumbled .

" But it is for you !" Jayden declared . " I want you to have it Em ...! " he said

" But .." " No buts " he said .

" Kay .." Emily smiled and wore the locket . " Oh ..I almost forgot, your gift " Emily said as she offered him a neatly wrapped up box .

" Thanks " he said as opened the box . What was inside him , made him delighted . There was a note attached to it that said _Saving people doesn't mean giving up your dreams . You can achieve anything if you want . _Jayden looked at his camera .

" You liked it ?" Emily asked .

" Who are you ?" he said stressing on each word .

She cocked her head sideways and whispered " Your new best friend , " and then she hugged him .

" Merry Christmas Jay ! " she mumbled ." Don't tell Antonio about the best friend part " she whispered .

" Merry Christmas Em and I won't " he whispered in her blonde hair inhaling her sweet scent .

They separated . Jayden started to snap Emily's pictures . For some reason both of them missed the warmth in the hug , but nevertheless shrugged ,

" Not mine! I look very bad in snaps " She said while walking . But Jayden kept clicking .

" Okay , fine !" she sighed and posed .

" Hey aren't you guys coming ? " Kevin asked " We are going to try Mike's new bike " he said

" Coming " both said in Unison .

Both of them shared a smile and made their way towards their friends .

6 months later ...

Jayden grinned as he sorted out his stuff and came face to face with a camera . The camera that Emily gifted him . He looked towards Emily who was talking to Mia . Emily on instinct looked towards him and smiled . Jayden couldn't help but smile back .

_No matter what happens , I'll always have time to click pictures of my favourite model . Emily . My Emily . _He thought as saw the previous picture in the camera . All of Emily . Her laugh , The one with her playing flute .., Her making a funny face ...she and Jayden together .

He couldn't help but grin like an idiot .

**Hope you guys liked it ...Don't forget to review though ...:) !**

**You**

**Know**

**You**

**Want **

**To .**


End file.
